Dziennik Naruto
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto znajduje rannego Yondaime. Postanawia się nim zaopiekować. Opisuje to w dzienniku. "M" dla bezpieczeństwa.


**Prolog**

Naruto ma 23 lata, minęły 4 od opuszczenia Konohy i stania się nukeninem. Mieszka w małej wiosce w Kraju Deszczu. Pewnego dnia, wracając ze spaceru natyka się na rannego mężczyznę. Jest nim Yondaime. Wycieńczony, zagłodzony i wielokrotnie bity. Naruto zabiera go do swojego domku za wioską, aby go uleczyć. Postanawia opisać to w dzienniku.

**Dzień 1**

Dziś wydarzyło się coś niesamowitego! Właśnie wracałem z rundki dookoła wioski, a tu nagle natrafiłem na swojego ojca. Był nieprzytomny. Wygląda jak szkielet, ma wiele ran ciętych i prawdopodobnie ktoś go torturował. Ciężko oddycha. Zabrałem go do domu i opatrzyłem najgorsze rany. Cieszę się, że żyje, ale to trochę dziwne. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że powrócił do życia. Ten kto za tym stoi, pewnie będzie go szukał, ale niech przyjdzie! Nie oddam mu swojego ojca. Muszę jeszcze tylko go doprowadzić do stanu używalności...

**Dzień 2**

Odwiedziła mnie Yamari. Mała, niesamowicie życzliwa i tolerancyjna dziewczynka. Jej ojciec po stracie żony związał się z mężczyzną, a jej to nie przeszkadza. To nawet zabawne, kiedy krzyczy na całą wioskę do tego gościa: mamusiu! W każdym razie, była bardzo zaniepokojona stanem mojego ojca. Ja też jestem. Jego oddech wciąż jest ciężki. Nie mam, jak mu podać jedzenia czy wody, a on tego bardzo potrzebuje. Zwilżyłem mu usta, ale to nie wystarczy na dłuższą metę.

**Dzień 4**

Uf, już się bałem, że nie dam rady. Minato obudził się na chwilę. Poprosił mnie o wodę i znowu zapadł w sen. W każdym razie wiem, że może z tego wyjść. Kiedy dojdzie do siebie, musi mi powiedzieć, co się stało. Yamari znowu przyszła i była zawiedziona, że nie zdążyła. Poprawiłem jej troche humor, mówiąc, że nawet mnie nie rozpoznał. To trochę boli mnie. Ale mam sporo czasu. Dużo. No dobrze, muszę wracać do obserwowania go.

**Dzień 7**

Nie śpię już od dwóch dni. Nie mogę. Minato miał jakiś dziwny atak i musiałem go pilnować. Na szczęście mu przeszło. Opuściłem go na chwilę, żeby pójść do wioski po jedzenie i inne ważne artykuły. Naprawdę, nie sądziłem, że opieka nad nieprzytomnym jest taka wciągająca. Sądzę, że wkrótce, jeśli się nie obudzi, będę musiał go umyć. Inaczej może jeszcze na coś zachorować. O ile już na coś nie choruje... Muszę mu też kupić nowe ubranie. To nie będzie proste.

**Dzień 8**

Dziś go umyłem. To było ciężkie zadanie. Z początku bałem się, że nie będę mógł spojrzeć na nagiego ojca, ale nie to było powodem. On nie jadł chyba od miesiąca! Jak się obudzi, będzie musiał poświęcić wiele czasu na powrót do zdrowia. Na razie nie mam ubrań, więc go po prostu opatuliłem kocem. Teraz wydaje mi się, że nawet lżej oddycha bez tego całego brudu na sobie. Robi mi się smutno, kiedy na niego patrzę. Kto mógłby mu to zrobić?

**Dzień 11**

Chyba uzależniłem się od kawy. Yamari siedziała mi na głowie przez ponad godzinę, żebym poszedł spać, ale bałem się. Co, jak mój ojciec odejdzie, kiedy będę drzemać? Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie mogę. Kurama mnie wspiera, ale to też przestaje dawać efekty. Minato się nie budzi i to mnie martwi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może umrzeć z głodu. Jeśli za dwa dni się nie ocknie, zmuszę go do tego siłą. Musi coś zjeść!

**Dzień 12**

Zasnąłem! Sprawdzałem go i odpadłem. A ten durny lis nie zareagował! Szlag. To się nie może więcej powtórzyć. Stan Minato się nie poprawia. Jutro ostateczny termin. Mam już nawet plan na obudzenie go. Dość brutalny, ale musi dojść do skutku. Zastanawiam się, co mu powiem, kiedy zrozumie, że nie jestem już shinobim Konohy... Boję się tej rozmowy.

**Dzień 13**

Ledwo co zjadłem śniadanie i go usłyszałem. Kaszlał. Doskonale widziałem mgłę w jego oczach. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Doszło do tego, że musiałem go trochę mocno szarpnąć, żeby się ocknął. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego kim jestem. Nie pozwoliłem mu jednak mówić i wysłałem klony do kuchni. Wmusiłem w niego gorącą zupę, choć nie chciał jeść. Zjadł połowę i chciał oddać, ale zagroziłem, że sobie coś zrobię, jak nie zje. Był zszokowany i wcale mu się nie dziwie, ale mam dość nie spania. Już nawet jak o tym myślę to chcę spać. Przez resztę dnia był w miarę przytomny. Musiałem go wręcz zanieść do łazienki i być przy nim, bo nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Muszę przyznać, że wtrafiłem z ubraniami idealnie. Nie rozmawialiśmy, nie miał nawet na to siły. Jedyne co wychodziło z jego ust to pojedyncze słowa, takie jak: woda, toaleta, zimno. Musiałem okryć go trzema kocami, żeby było mu ciepło, ale to było zrozumiałe. Jego organizm nie miał energi. Wmusiłem w niego jeszcze dwie zupy i zmiksowane warzywa, bo niczego innego raczej nie przyjmie.

**Dzień 14**

Dzisiaj wygląda już o wiele lepiej. Wciąż jednak nie chce jeść. No cóż... Jedyne co na to powiedziałem to „guzik mnie to obchodzi" i i tak go zmusiłem. Oprócz zup i zmiksowanych warzyw dałem mu też koktajl z owoców, żeby miał trochę witamin. Niestety, nie obyło się też bez wpadek. Podczas pilnowania, żeby wszystko zjadł, przysnęło mi się na parę minut. Nie musiał później pytać, zadawał to pytanie oczami, ale nie odpowiedziałem. Nie musi wiedzieć, że nie śpię od ponad tygodnia. Z małymi przerwami na krótkie drzemki.

**Dzień 16**

Zaczął powoli odzyskiwać ciało. Odzyskał zdolność panowania nad mimiką, ale rozmowa i gestykulacja to jeszcze marzenia. Dziś nalot zrobiła Yamari i to bez mojej wiedzy. Wpakowała się do pokoju ojca i nawijała jak najęta o wszystkim. Jestem pewien, że gdyby nie to, iż opowiedziała mu całą swoją historię, uznałby ją za moją córkę. Potem postanowiłem wkroczyć, bo Minato potrzebował spokoju, odpoczynku i ciszy. To mniej więcej potoczyło się tak:

-No i...-dziewczynka patrzy na mnie-... To ja już lecę. Naruto-san... ja... em... hehehe... ja tylko... No okno było otwarte... i ...

Przy tym wszystkim najbardziej ucieszyło mnie to, że ojciec się uśmiechał. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak mała cwaniara prawie mnie wywaliła, uciekając. Ustawiłem już klony na straży okna i przeprowadziłem poważną rozmowę z Yamari. Mam nadzieję, że coś zrozumiała.

**Dzień 23**

Nie daję już rady. Nie mogę. Zasypiam... Dziś nie mogłem się zbytnio opiekować ojcem, nie miałem siły...

**Dzień 24**

Jestem do niczego. Budzę się na podłodze w kuchni z patelnią za poduszkę. I na dodatek z utkwionym we mnie spojrzeniem ojca, który się opierał o framugę drzwi. Co ze mnie za opiekun? Minato odzyskał zdolność mówienia i stania w jednym miejscu, więc później zarządał ode mnie odpowiedzi. Co miałem zrobić? Powiedziałem mu, że nie spałem od jakichś dwóch tygodni... Cóż. Po wykładzie, który mi zaserwował postanowiłem, że dzisiaj będę spał. Nastawiłem sobie budzik, żeby nie zaspać.

**Dzień 25**

Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze. Minato odzyskał apetyt, więc zacząłem mu robić bardziej syte posiłki. Yamari znowu napadła na mojego ojca. Tym razem nie było mnie w domu, bo poszedłem do wioski po zakupy. Kiedy ją usłyszałem... miałem ochotę zabić z zimną krwią. Przynajmniej Minato odpowiadał, co oznaczało, że jego stan naprawdę się poprawił. A co najgorsze? Że nie pozwolił mi jej wyrzucić! Bach! Jak powie, że to moja córka, to go wywalę na zbity pysk i tyle.

**Dzień 29**

Dziś wyjaśniłem ojcu, jak go znalazłem i jak wyglądał. Nie był tym zbyt zachwycony. Oboje się zarumieniliśmy, kiedy powiedziałem, że musiałem go umyć... Cóż. Potem wepchnąłem go i tak do wanny z gorącą wodą. Niestety, palnąłem gafę, bo nie miałem dla niego ubrań na zmianę i musiał przeżyć dzień nago pod kocami. Później chciałem mu zrobić niespodziankę i zrobiłem mu gorącą czekoladę. A on się popatrzył dziwnie na kubek w mojej dłoni a potem na mnie. I bezczelnie zapytał:

-Co to jest?

Myślałem, że coś mnie zaraz trafi.

-Trucizna. Gorąca czekolada, baranie!

I jeszcze się głupio uśmiechał. Co za drań... Jak tylko wydobrzeje to go wywalę.

**Dzień 45**

Już dawno się tak nie wyspałem. Minato radzi sobie już wprawdzie bez mojej pomocy, ale mam na niego oko. Już nie wygląda jak szkielet i jest w stanie chodzić. Niestety, po incydencie z gotowaniem makaronu, ma zakaz zbliżania się do kuchenki. Uwierzycie, że wielki, potężny i sławny Yondaime, Żółty Błysk Konohy potrafi spalić garnek gotując makaron!? Makaron też się spalił, przy okazji. Zrobiłem mu potem krótki test wiedzy z obsługiwania podstawowych przedmiotów kuchennych i uznałem, że pozwolenie mu dotykania czegokolwiek bardziej skomplikowanego od noża jest jawnym i świadomym zezwoleniem na zniszczenie domu i prawdopodobną śmierć. Wróciłem do treningów, zanim jednak ojciec do mnie dołączy, minie jeszcze trochę czasu. Kiedy mnie nie ma, siedzi sam albo rozmawia z Yamari. Już raz chciał mnie wrobić w rodzicielstwo to wybiłem mu to z głowy. Przez dwa dni się nie odzywałem do tego idioty.

**Dzień 49**

Miałem niemiłe spotkanie z konoszańskimi łowcami głów. ANBU przy nich to prawdziwi dżentelmeni. Jeden zdołał mnie pociąć z zaskoczenia, ale poradziłem sobie. Oczywiście, musiałem zdać ojcu raport z tego, co się stało. I doszło do kategorycznej rozmowy o tym, dlaczego opuściłem wioskę. Naprawdę nie chciałem wspominać konfliktu z Tsunade i radą. Muszę też zacząć chować ten dziennik. Widział, jak w nim pisałem, więc to jest trochę niebezpieczna sytuacja.

**Dzień 56**

Minato Namikaze złamał dziś najważniejszy zakaz świata. Zbliżył się do kuchenki. Wciąż mi nie chce powiedzieć, jak to się stało, że był cały we szkle. Zmusiłem go do rozebrania się, wziąłem pensetę i zacząłem się pozbywać tego cholerstwa. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od uwag, że mało brakowało, a mógłby przestać być pełnoprawnym mężczyzną. Jego mina była bezcenna. Widziałem go już wcześniej nago, ale teraz jakoś dziwnie się czuję. Hm.. Nieważne. Wróćmy do tego, co jest na moment obecny.

**Dzień 64**

W życiu nie miałem takich mieszanych emocji. Od kilku dni mój ojciec trenuje w domu. Wziąłem go na krótki bieg. Dobiegł do mnie zadyszany i wyczerpany. Musiałem go zanieść. Uwierzycie!? A to dopiero początek. Tak się składa, że zchodząc ze mnie, popchnął mnie na łóżko i jeszcze sam na mnie spadł. Leżenie pod nim, nos przy nosie, było dziwnym doświadczeniem. Po pierwsze, nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować. Po drugie, odraza i przyjemność z tej pozycji się mieszały. Coś się ze mną dzieje niedobrego. Jak mogłem się cieszyć z czegoś takiego?! To idiotyczne. W każdym bądź razie wykopałem natręta na podłogę. Ośmielił się nawet wydobyć z siebie głośne: „AŁA". Drab. Oszaleję z nim w końcu.

**Dzień 71**

Zacząłem miewać dziwne sny. Dobrze, że nastoletnie majaki już dawno mam za sobą. W dodatku nie mogę się patrzeć na swojego ojca, bo zaczynam się czuć dziwnie i niepewnie. W dodatku Yamari się wpakowała do domu i ośmieliła się stwierdzić, że wyglądamy na rodzeństwo, a nie na ojca i syna. Mi było wszysto jedno. Muszę to sobie poukładać w głowie. Potrzebuję czasu.

**Dzień 78**

Parę razy złapałem się na tym, że fantazjowałem o swoim ojcu. To nie może być prawda! To jakaś dziwna choroba. Wyleczę ją. Na razie pomagam sobie mordowaniem Minato na treningach. Oskarżył mnie dzisiaj o nadwyrężanie go. To jego problem, że tak na mnie działa.

**Dzień 85**

Klon ostrzegł mnie, że mój ojciec dobrał się do mojego pamiętnika marzeń. Spisywałem tam swoje życzenia od dziecka. Och, modlę się, żeby nie doszedł do tego ostatniego. Chęć pozbycia się choroby spełzła na niczym, bo to nie choroba. Zakochałem się w swoim ojcu, co za ironia! Niech szybko wydobrzeje, muszę się go pozbyć, zanim całkiem oszaleję... W dodatku, jutro jest Festiwal Świetlików, takie tutejsze święto. Może powinienem tam zabrać Minato? Muszę mu tylko kupić Yukatę...

**Dzień 86**

To był zły, zły i zły pomysł. Minato był taki seksowny w Yukacie... Sam już nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Czasami mam ochotę uciec i się zakopać ze swoim wstydem. Festiwal nie był taki zły. Dobrze się bawiłem, ale niestety, musiałem dotrzymywać towarzystwa ojcu, co sprawiało, że czułem, iż zaraz oszaleję. Nie powiedziałem mu, dlaczego tak długo okupywałem łazienkę. Nie musi wiedzieć. Nie. On nie może o tym wiedzieć!

**Dzień 94**

Jest coraz gorzej. Już nie wiem, czy prowadzę ten dziennik z powodu opieki nad ojcem czy dla samego siebie. Coraz częściej zamykam się w łazience. W dodatku, odkąd dobrał się do mojego pamiętnika, dziwnie na mnie patrzy. To oznacza, że to przeczytał. Muszę tylko udawać, że o tym nie wiem. Moje ostatnie życzenie... Napisałem to, bo ciągle krążyło mi to po głowie! Moja wina, że chcę seksu z ojcem?!

**Dzień 102**

Jutro moje urodziny. Zastanawiam się, czy on pamięta. Pewnie nie. Jego kondycja powoli wraca i już dotrzymuje mi kroku w biegu. Od Festiwalu trzymamy się tego, że jesteśmy braćmi. To o wiele lepsze, niż syn i ojciec. Zapominam o tym, co do niego czuję, kiedy zajmuję się roślinami. Moje nowe hobby. Jest zbyt zimno na ogród, więc robię je z papieru i innych tkanin. To fajne zajęcie.

**Dzień 104**

Nie pisałem w moje urodziny z pewnego powodu. Otóż... Mój ojciec... Tak, sprawił mi wspaniałą niespodziankę. Poświęcił tę garstkę chakry, którą odzyskał na przeniesienie mnie w piękne miejsce, które kiedyś odnalazł. Wciąż pamiętam te sarny, łabędzie, dzikie rośliny. Było tam tak wyjątkowo. W dodatku miałem dziwny sen. Śniło mi się, że ojciec mnie pocałował. Ech, to się wymyka spod kontroli.

**Dzień 105**

To nie był sen. On mnie naprawdę pocałował! Wiem to, bo Kurama się ze mnie śmieje. Nie wiem, dlaczego lis twierdzi, że powinienem mu to powiedzieć. Przecież on mnie znienawidzi. Ta wiedza nie była mi potrzebna. Teraz już całkiem nie panuję nad swoimi hormonami. Czasami chcę go przygwoździć do ściany, scałować go całego i wręcz błagać na kolanach, żeby mnie wziął. Nigdy nie wyobrażałem go sobie, jako swojego. Zawsze to on był we władzy. Zawsze. I tak właśnie go pragnę. Nie moge tego dłużej chować. Kocham go i ten dziennik jest pierwszy, który o tym wie.

**Dzień 126**

Dobrał się do dziennika. Tak. Tego. Jakieś 20 dni temu. Kiedy wróciłem, odkładał go na miejsce. Uciekłem. Bałem się. To tu w końcu zapisuję swoje emocje. Znalazł mnie i zabrał do domu. Obiecał mi, że więcej tego nie zrobi. W dodatku... spełnił moje życzenie. I to nie jeden raz. O tak. Teraz już się nie boję powiedzieć mu, że go kocham. To, że to zaakceptował jest niewiarygodne, ale odwzajemnia moje uczucia.

**Dzień 134**

Wróciliśmy z pogrzebu. Ostatnia rodzina Yamari zginęła w pożarze. Przygarnęliśmy ją. Bardzo przygnębiona. Robiliśmy wszystko, żeby podnieść ją na duchu, pozwoliłem się nawet zmienić w kota, uwierzycie? Trochę nam się udało, ale to wciąż nie ta Yamari, którą znam. Sądzę, że potrzebuje czasu.

**Dzień 141**

Yamari powoli przyzwyczaja się do spania przy hałasie. Bo ja i Minato bardzo hałasujemy w nocy. Wiedziałem, że jest tolerancyjna, ale żeby do takiego stopnia? Mój brat doprowadza mnie co noc do niebios. O tak. Jest wspaniały. Nie jest już moim ojcem. Ojciec nie żyje. Ten tu to brat. Starszy braciszek o nieczystych myślach za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie patrzy. Za to go kocham.

**Dzień 172**

Wszystko zaczęło się stabilizować, a tu los robi wpierdol stabilizacji i wszystko szlag trafia. Wracam do domu i kogo widzę? Kakashiego. Miałem ochotę go poćwiartować, ale powstrzymała mnie obecność Yamari. Okazał się, że mój sensei jest nowym Hokage i chce mnie przemycić z powrotem do Konohy jako ANBU i to jako jego prawa ręka. Wyprosiliśmy na zewnątrz dziewczynkę i wyjawiliśmy mu swój sekret. Myślałem, że będzie na nas krzyczał, a ten się po prostu zaczął śmiać. A potem zadał głupie pytanie:

-To bracia Namikaze czy Uzumaki?

I doprowadził do kłótni między mną a Minato. W końcu zezwoliłem mu na całkowite dowodzenie. Tak, tak. Właśnie mój kochanek pacnął mnie w czoło, żebym kończył i pomógł pakować się. Yamari znalazła nowy dom, a my wracamy do naszej wioski. Ja jako Airo i Minato jako Hiro. Namikaze. Chyba czas wszystko zacząć od nowa.

**Dzień 256**

Minęło sporo czasu od mojego ostatniego wpisu. Działo się wiele. Zapuściłem włosy i udało mi się pozbyć szram z policzka, żeby nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Minato również wykonał taki zabieg. Jest strasznie seksowny z długimi włosami. Wioska strasznie się zmieniła. Zauważyłem Sakurę z dzieciakiem i Sasuke, który miał już porządną migrenę. Hinata była teraz najwyraźniej na łasce Shino, a Ino wpadła w łapy Saia. Ja i Minato jesteśmy już dość znani ze swojej skuteczności. Powoli też przyzwyczajam się do noszenia maski dzień w dzień.

**Dzień 357**

Oto ostatni wpis do dziennika. Minął już rok, odkąd znalazłem Minato. Po tym zakopię ten dokument i zostawię go. Mój kochanek, wbrew swojej obietnicy, i tak go przeczytał wczoraj. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Sam jeszcze raz powspominałem stare dzieje. Mam na głowie Sasuke, który teraz mnie doprowadza do migreny. Otóż, wspaniały Kakashi się wygadał mu i Uchiha prawie cały czas spędza z nami. Pierwsze pytanie: jak to jest z seksem? Ten drań Minato postanowił mu to zaprezentować. Uch, po raz pierwszy tego nie chciałem, ale nie potrafię z nim długo walczyć. Zna wszystkie moje słabe punkty. Kocham tego drania. Kocham go. I nie wiem, co zrobi mama, kiedy się z nią spotkamy, ale nic mnie to już nie obchodzi.

**Koniec wpisu**


End file.
